


Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ed-Touchables

by CillianChamp



Series: Cartoon Network Cinematic World [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: The Eds are the three best friends who live in a suburban cul-de-sac in the fictional town of Peach Creek. Under the unofficial leadership of Eddy, the trio frequently invents schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers.While enjoying their jawbreakers, the tire is trapped in down a hill, knocking the three over. The jawbreakers fly out of their mouths and roll down the street, leaving the Eds to chase after them into the sunset until they see a mysterious girl falling from the sky.Three teenagers Jake, Verity, and Tony join The Eds on their journey to take the girl back to the castle in the sky. When they near their goal, the arrogant military leader Colonel Wilson, Verity's foster father, stands in their way! Can The Eds defeat him and take the girl back home as they promised, or will their journey end here?
Relationships: Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cartoon Network Cinematic World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997305





	1. The Beginning of the Ed-venture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ed-Touchables](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704189) by Danny Antonucci. 
  * Inspired by [Castle in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704537) by Hayao Miyazaki. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first part of the story, it shows how did the Eds first met when they were toddlers. Years later, almost identical to the first episode of the series, The Eds recalls the events they done in the series before they sees something that begins their new adventure.

This is the story about three boys sharing the same name. They spend their days scamming the local neighbourhood kids for money. They have a strong friendship bond as evidenced in the show. The boys are rarely seen apart and are willing to work with one another to achieve a common goal.

Their names are Ed, Edd n Eddy, and this is their biggest adventure, not where they find Spook-E-Ville, or finding Eddy's brother. This one is different.

Their story begins in a small town of Peach Creek, on the day they first met; they were toddlers back then. Ed and Eddy started their first scam called "Bottomwess Ed", one of their first scams. Eddy has shorter hair and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a propeller beanie.

Ed wears only his red-and-white shirt and a diaper. He had one big tooth and a long strand of hair. He proved himself to be incredibly strong at a young age, being able to lift an entire house very easily.

"Okay. The Bottomwess Ed scam is completed." Eddy said as he smiles. Just then, Edd opens the door smiling.

"I hope we'll do great, Eddy!" Ed said as he smiles.

"Who cares?" Eddy asked as he smiles before noticing the open door. "We're getting cash, buddy boy! Look sharp."

Edd smiles at the door. He wears a red/orange shirt, purple overalls, and a slightly oversized black ski hat. He also has two big front teeth.

"Salutations, gentlemen! My family and I have just moved in, thank you." Edd greets Ed and Eddy as he holds out his hand to shake.

"Hey, Ed! Get a load of the new kid on the block." Eddy said to Ed while smiling.

"Where?" Ed asked as he looks around until Eddy points at Edd. "Oh! Welcome, friend! My name's Ed."

Ed holds out his hand to shake. Flies are swarming around it. Eddy holds out his hand as well. His has a joy buzzer on it.

"And I'm Eddy." Eddy introduced himself as Edd sticks a glove on Ed's hand and only shaking Eddy's finger.

"Pleased to meet you! My name is Ed also, but with 2 Ds." Edd introduced himself with a smile.

"Gee, ain't that a coinkydink. We all have the same name!" Eddy said as he and Ed start laughing.

"Humorous indeed." Edd said as he smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Eddy said as he going to his spiel. While showing it off, Eddy's shirt gets caught on Ed's fork. Eddy doesn't notice. "Be amazed, kid! Watch bottomless Ed eat this humongous TV set! For you, only a quarter."

"I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat." Edd said as he drops fifty cents in the jar.

"In your hat, bucko!" Ed said as he plunges his fork into the TV set. Eddy moves with the fork. Eddy, however, dimly understanding what's about to happen. "Yum!"

"What the… Ed!" Eddy said as Ed plunges the TV set and Eddy into his mouth and swallows them.

"Good lord! I'm going to be ill!" Edd said as he runs back to his house and get something to get Eddy out of Ed's mouth.

"Let me out!" Eddy said scared witless.

"Don't worry." Edd said he puts on nitrile medical gloves. "Open it! Open it!"

Ed opens his mouth and Eddy exit the mouth, covered in drools.

"So much for my fifty cents." Eddy said.

Edd puts 50 cents in the jar as Ed and Eddy are shocked. Edd smiles at them.

"Consider it as a gift." Edd said as he smiles.

Just then, Eddy has an idea for Edd. "Hey. Do you want to join us? We can be a great team." He said as he asked Edd to join for making scams.

"Really?" Edd asked as he smiles.

"Yeah. We make scams to make money for jawbreakers." Eddy answers.

"Jawbreakers?!" Edd asked as he smiles. He loves the taste of them.

"Yeah." Ed answers as he smiles. "Jawbreakers are the treat that every kid in the Cul-de-Sac likes and strives to get. We make multiple attempts to obtain them by earning money from their various scams, only to fail most of the time. Apparently, there are hundreds of flavours of Jawbreakers from around the world."

"Japan flavour is my favourite." Eddy said as he smiles.

"Really? I love that flavour." Edd said as he smiles.

"Ours too!" Eddy said as he smiles. "So, would you like to join?"

"Certainly. I accept. It is such an honour to meet you, Ed and Eddy." Edd said as he politely accepts to join them.

"You too, Edd." Eddy said as he smiles.

"Huh?" Ed asked in confused. Both Edd and Eddy are confused as well.

"Is it okay if we can give you a nickname?" Eddy asked. "This is actually confusing."

"Sure, my full name is Edward." Edd said as he reveals his full first name.

"I'll call you, Double D." Eddy said as he gives Edd a nickname.

And so, Ed and Eddy became best friends with Edd. It shows the origin of the Eds' friendship. The Eds form a strong friendship throughout the years. They make scams for jawbreakers. Sometimes, they succeeded, and sometimes, they failed. They work together and have fun for the past few years.

* * *

A few years later, one peaceful night, an airship travels through the clouds. Onboard are Marissa, owner of the blue levitation stone, and Wilson, the government agent who abducted her. Suddenly, without warning, the police invade and attack the airship. They want to arrest Wilson for kidnapping. During the ensuing chaos, Marissa manages to knock Wilson unconscious. The police break into Marissa's room, and she tries to hide by clinging to the outside of the ship. However, she loses her grip and falls into the night sky.

Back in the cul-de-sac, Edd is in his bedroom, he is now 14 years old. He uses a labeler to label the stuff in his room, such as a desk lamp labeled "Desk Lamp", a bookshelf full of books labeled "Books", a desk labeled "Desk", a laptop labeled "Computer", and an alarm clock labeled "Alarm Clock". Around the room can be seen other evidence of his labeling, such as a bed labeled "Sack" and a label reading "Door Knob" next to the doorknob.

"4,820, 4,821, 4,822, 4,823, 4,824... Ooh, I like what you've done with that tunnel. 4,825, 4,826, 4,827, 4,828, 4,829, 4,830, 4,831, 4,832, 4,833, 4834, 4,835, 4,836, and finally, 4,837." Edd said as he's doing some calculations. "Well, that's everybody. Four thousand eight hundred and ...thirty-seven."

Edd places a label reading "Ants: 4,837" on his ant farm.

"There. Almost done." Edd said as he smiles.

The doorbell rings. Edd walks down to get the door. Upon opening it, he finds out that there's no one there. He is halfway up the steps when the doorbell rings again. He goes down to get the door and, once again, there's no one there. He tests the doorbell and then goes upstairs. Once again, he gets halfway up before the doorbell rings again. He rushes down to get it.

"Now, please." Edd said in annoyed.

A water bucket falls on his head. Edd closes the door and once again starts up the steps only to have the bell ring when he's halfway up. He goes down to get the door and looks up carefully to make sure there are no unpleasant surprises. Just as he's about to stop looking up, a fish hits him in the face. He stands there stunned for a few seconds and then heads up the stairs, an odor now surrounding him. Once again, the doorbell rings when he's halfway up. He rushes down to get it. This time when he answers it, he finds Eddy, who is now 14 years old.

"Hey, Double D, what took you so long?" Eddy greets Edd with a smile.

"Oh. Hello, Eddy." Edd greets Eddy in annoyed. "So, what are you doing?"

"I thought I should hang out with one of my best friends." Eddy answers as Edd remembers the pranks.

"Hey. Was that you ringing my doorbell?" Edd asked Eddy about the doorbell.

"Who, me? Nah." Eddy answers.

They arrived in Edd's room. Eddy was stopped when Edd holds up a pair of bunny slippers.

"Wait, Eddy. You know the rules." Edd said as he hands Eddy the slippers.

"Aw, come on, Edd. Not again." Eddy said in annoyed as Edd wiggles the slippers, smiling. "All right. Sheesh, stupid slippers."

"And I'll dispose of these." Edd said as he put the shoes in a box labelled "Shoes".

"Okay. The slippers are on nowwWWHOAAA!" Eddy said as he gets his head sucked in but is shaken out. Edd is finished with his nose. "Almost done."

Edd vacuums the back of Eddy's shirt.

"Gee. Thanks, Edd." Eddy said.

"After you, Eddy." Edd said as he lets Eddy entering the room.

"Yeah. After me." Eddy said.

After entering the room, Eddy spots Edd's bed. He goes over and jumps on it.

"Eddy! Messy messy messy messy messy. Please don't do that, Eddy." Edd said as he remaking the bed.

Eddy begins switching labels, switching the "Slipper" label, which he places on the bed, with the "Bed" label.

"Eddy! Please return those labels to their rightful desighnations!" Edd said as he demanded Eddy.

"Alright, alright, don't have a bird!" Eddy said as he takes the slipper label off the bed and replaces it with one that says "Toilet". "Are ya done yet? Let's go get Ed!"

"Please be patient. I have just one more…" Edd said as he puts down a "Magnifying Glass" label and realizes it's missing. He begins to panic. "HHAH! It's gone! Eddddyyyy. Someone took my magnifying glass. I feel so violated."

"Maybe you misplaced it." Eddy said as Edd shoving him away.

"Never! What has become of this world? Is nothing sacred?" Eddy asked as he sweeps the contents of his desk into the trash can. "Everything is soiled! Who would do such a thing? Who would violate the sanctity of somebody's room? With their filthy hands!" He clutching at Eddy. "Oh. Oh Eddy. I feel sick. I feel nauseous. I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Eddy goes over, picks up Edd's mattress, and slams it down on him.

"Thank you. I need that." Edd said as he calm down.

"Anytime, pal!" You know, you can't have somebody touching your stuff. It just isn't right. Okay. Race you to Ed's place." Eddy said as he smiles.

Edd and Eddy rush over to Ed's. When they get there, Ed, now 14 years old, is seen watching a horror movie on TV. They tiptoe to the window.

"There he is." Eddy said as he sees Ed watching a movie.

Eddy and Edd sneak in through the window. When Edd tries to enter, the window slams on his fingers, and he makes noises of pain.

"Ssh. Quit fooling around." Eddy said as he shushes at Edd.

Eddy continues to sneak up on Ed. Just as he's about to pounce, Ed grabs him in a headlock and gives him a noogie.

"Hey, Eddy! What's up?" Ed said as he smiles.

"Dogpile!" Edd yelled as he smiles.

The Eds' tussle. Ed ends up victorious, with the two of them in a headlock.

"Hi, Edd… uh… I mean Double D. You guys make me laugh." Ed said as he smiles and laughing.

"Of course, we do…" Eddy said as he feels that there's someone missing. "Wait a minute. Isn't Sarah coming downstairs to yell at us in a minute?"

"No, she's at summer camp." Edd answers. "Everyone in the entire cul-de-sac is away!"

"Oh, right." Eddy said as he's starting to feels that he has déjà vu. "Guys, this has all happened before like last time."

"Good lord, you're right!" Edd said in shocked. "Last time, we believe that a so-called serial toucher is touching and stealing everyone's stuff. We thought that it was Jonny."

"That's right!" Eddy said in agreement.

"Didn't we time travel?" Ed asked in shocked.

"Actually, Ed, All of this happened in the very first episode of our first show, the original show that lasted for 10 years from 1999 to 2009. This time is... different." Edd explained as he breaks the fourth wall.

"Our original show that lasted for 10 years?! What year is this anyway?" Eddy asked in shocked.

"Well, this is 2019…" Edd answers as he realizes something. "Good lord, our original show is 20 years old!"

"20 years. Great, after twenty years, we've seen this all before!" Eddy said as he sits on Ed's bed.

"There's has to be some way we can do something fun. I mean, everyone's out of town for the summer!" Edd said as he on the chair.

After a few minutes, Eddy ends up having an idea.

"Hey! I know a way to clear our boredom." Eddy said as he has an idea.

He holds up a jar of coins as Ed and Edd are in shocked.

"So, boys, what's big, round, and costs a quarter?!" Eddy asked as Ed and Eddy are smiling and begins to drool.

"JAWBREAKERS!" Ed and Edd answers as they smile.

"Now away we go!" Eddy said.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy go out of Ed's house and start heading towards the candy store. Along the way to the candy store though, Edd sees a squirrel on a tree with the magnifying glass. The squirrel tries to break the acorns with the magnifying glass but it finds it useless and drops it to the ground. Edd quickly catches it with his hands and looks at it.

"Huh? My magnifying glass! I've been looking all over for it! I'm gonna put this thing in my room. I'll be right back, fellows." Edd said.

Edd goes back inside his house as Ed and Eddy wait for him to come back. Edd goes to his room, places his magnifying glass back to its rightful place, gets out of his house, and catches up to Ed and Eddy.

"Took you long enough. Now away we go!" Eddy said as they continue heading towards the candy store. They finally get there and go inside.

"Oh,, hello there. What can I get you, boys?" The Candy Store Owner asked the Eds.

"Three jawbreakers on the spot!" Eddy answers before placing the jar of 25 cents on the counter.

The candy store owner takes the coins and puts it in the cash register. He then gives the Eds three jawbreakers.

"Here you go, boys. Three jawbreakers." The Candy Store Owner said. "Don't forget your change.

"I'll take it." Edd said as he gets the change. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The Candy Store Owner said. "Have a nice day, boys."

The Eds get out of the candy store and eat their jawbreakers.

"Yum!" Ed said as they're eating their jawbreakers.

"This is good." Eddy said while enjoying his.

"Should we feel guilty about scamming the children at the cul-de-sac?" Edd asked while thinking about scamming.

"Nah. You know what they say: A little childhood trauma builds character." Eddy said as he smiles.

Meanwhile, a repairman tries to put a tire back onto an empty bare wheel of a car, but the pressure of the tire against the wheel gets the better of him and he accidentally lets the tire loose.

"Oops!" Repairman said.

The tire flies out of the auto repair shop and runs into the Eds, knocking the jawbreakers out of their mouths. The jawbreakers roll down the street, and the Eds chase the jawbreakers.

"No, wait! Come back!" Eddy said in shocked.

The Eds chase the jawbreakers as they roll down a fence by the creek, staying perfectly balanced on the top. They leap for them and push them away into the creek. They follow them into the cold, cold water.

"Where are they?" Eddy asked.

"Ed?" Edd asked Ed.

Ed is sitting underwater.

"They're lost, guys." Ed said.

"Find it, Ed!" Eddy said as they begin to search furiously. "Gimme a break, will ya?"

"Come back, jawbreakers, wherever you are!" Ed yelled in the air out loud.

At night, the hunt is still going on. Edd, however decided to give up.

"Oh, let's go home! I'm soaked to the marrow! Our parents must be worried sick! Besides, the jawbreakers would surely have dissolved by now." Edd said to Ed and Eddy.

Eddy lays down and watch the stars.

"Huh, Double D. This reminds me of the day where we tried to find a way to solve the problem about that Slovak Jawbreaker that Ed got in the mail." Eddy said as he watches the stars. "Remember?"

"Why, yes. It rolls down to this creek, why did you ask?" Edd asked as he lays down besides him to watch the stars.

"Just wondering." Eddy answered. "I know we're starting high school next month, and I was wondering about the moments we had in the past."

"Oh, yes. I was wondering about them as well." Edd said in agreement. "Remember that time when we were spying on Kevin on Jimmy's birthday? You destroyed his house with the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier."

"I know." Eddy said as he smiles. "And remember that time when I used a fish to duel against Rolf?"

"How can I remember?" Edd said as he smiles. "You insulted Rolf when we were attending his family's traditional celebrations. In one of these celebrations, you tossed away his sea cucumber ball."

"Oh, boo-hoo, I hurt Rolf's stinky fishball." Eddy said sarcastically.

"It's not the fishball, Eddy." Edd said in annoyance. "You hurt Rolf's feelings and he forgives you."

"Found it!" Ed said out loud.

"Ed?" Eddy turns to the creek as he sees Ed with a jawbreaker in cheek.

"I found it, guys!" Ed said as he's smiling.

"Aw, man, he's already eaten mine." Eddy said as he's smiles.

"No, it's mine, Eddy, or is it Double D's." Ed said as he doesn't remember whose jawbreaker belongs to.

"Whose is it, Ed?" Edd asked.

"Let's see." Ed said.

Ed unfurls his tongue to reveal that he is sucking on a gigantic snail.

"What do you think?" Ed asked.

"GAH!" Edd and Eddy said in shocked.

"Is it mine? Well Okey-dokey!" Ed said as he pulls it back in.

"Ed! You let that poor creature out right this…" Edd said as he unable to finish his sentence. He looks up in the sky. "Fellows, look."

Edd points at something in the sky and Ed unfurls his tongue again to release the snail. A girl float down towards them. Eddy carries the girl and sees a crystal amulet. Edd sees a castle in the sky.

"Good lord, it's the lost city… a castle in the sky!" Edd said as he smiles.

"A what?" Eddy asked as he raises an eyebrow.

"It's the lost city called Tombanus." Edd explained about the Castle in the Sky. "The Kingdom is home to the Statue of Morality. Whoever gets it will receive the Key of Immortality. Remember, two months ago when we heard of the legend back in school before graduation?"

"Immortality? As in live forever and never die?!" Eddy asked.

"Yes. There's also treasure in the lost kingdom." Edd answers.

"Treasure, you say?!" Eddy asked in smiles and greed.

"Lots of them." Eddy answers as he smiles.

"Hey, if we get that treasure, we'll be rich!" Eddy said as he is thinking about it.

"If we get the treasure, yes." Edd said in agreement.

"And our scams?!" Ed asked.

"We'll be retired from making them, monobrow." Eddy answers as he smiles.

The Eds are looking at the sky and smile. Edd has an interesting idea of seeing Tombanus and learning about its existence.

"Well, my friends, someday we're gonna see that castle in the sky." Edd said to his friends.

"Oh, we will." Eddy said in agreed.

"Yeah." Ed said.

They look at the castle before it disappears. They walked back home while Eddy carries the girl. She sees the Eds before going back to sleep.


	2. Marissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before high school starts, a girl finally wakes up in Eddy's room and reveals her name - Marissa, which leads to them to begin their adventure.

It's been a few days since they saw Tombanus for the first time. Ed wakes up in his room. He sleeps in the basement of the house near the laundry room. Items in his room include a voodoo mask, toy models, monster movie posters, loads of garbage, an arm chair, and a TV.

Ed's room also has a closet and a bathroom with a bathtub full of gravy since he has never once used it for its intended purpose. His room's color scheme is purple. It's also shown that Ed keeps a collection of sponges inside his wall. Near his tub of gravy, there is a hose that may have been used to fill his tub with gravy instead of water. Under his bed there is trash and living animals and inside his chair are multiple cooked chickens (without heads). His room also has lots of comics. His walls have many posters that advertise B movies like _Space Clam_ , _Liver and Onions_ , _Astro Beast_ , _Gore Fest_ and _It Came from France_. In his TV stand there is a VHS player, which also has a few tapes on the floor next to the TV. 

Ed goes to his dryer to get dress. He grabs his smartphone and start texting Eddy.

_"Eddy, R U ready for school?!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a minute! Let's meet up at Double D's!"_

_"Hurray!"_

Eddy wakes up in his bedroom. He has a white and pink, retro-styled room that also has a door that leads to his backyard. Some of the items in his room include a dressing table filled with multiple grooming supplies such as a bottle of "oil," a can of "spray," a toothpaste tube, and a container of "goo-dip." Some other items in his room are two giant speakers, a magic 8-ball, a small night stand that holds a lava lamp, a melted candle, a glass cup, and a poster of Tom Jones. For sleeping, he has a king-sized circular bed with a box of tissues on top of the headboard. Below it is a moderate food and drink supply designed to act as a 'bunker' in case of emergency. He also has a tension pole lamp next to his bed, a disco ball hanging from his ceiling, a dresser drawer that has an old record player on top of it with multiple Barry White records next to it, and a 70's circular fireplace and a purple spotted chair. The dresser is inside Eddy's closet. Sometimes in the background a clock with a tropical island on it is seen hanging on his wall behind the spotted chair. There is also a door in the other corner of his room (between the 70's fireplace and his record player) that leads to his personal bathroom. The layout of Eddy's room is sometimes inconsistent. The door which usually leads to the backyard leads to Eddy's living room instead. The door that leads to his personal bathroom leads to the hallway instead.

It was shown to have a large walk-in closet called the "Closet of Dreams." Curiously, while it contains a multitude of clothes, Eddy is only seen wearing his normal clothes, the clothes that his parents just bought him, and his coat. Oddly, there is also a pair of high-heeled shoes in the closet. Eddy's closet may have access to hammerspace, as his closet looks very long, yet his house doesn't have a long piece that matches the length of the closet.

Eddy looks at the girl sleeping peacefully on his purple spotted chair. He ran out of the house to meet up with Ed.

In Edd's room, Edd is sleeping soundly when a shoe flies in through the window. It bounces around the room and hits him on the head. He gets up and goes to the window. Beneath the window stand his friends.

"Hey! Rip Van Winkle! Get cracking, will ya? We're late for school! We're starting high school today!" Eddy yelled at Double D.

"An early bird catches the peanut, Double D!" Ed said as he smiles.

"School?" Edd asked as he rubs his eyes."I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen, but school doesn't start in the next two weeks."

Edd shows them the calendar as Eddy was shocked and jumps up to look at it.

"Two weeks?" Eddy said in shock and anger before turning to Ed. Having let go of the calendar, Eddy plummets to the ground as he spoke. "Ed, you dolt, you woke me up for school two weeks earlier?"

"It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was bottomless gravy day in the cafeteria. Bad belly!" Ed said as he spanks his belly with a fly swatter. "Bad!"

Eddy grabs the swatter and brings it down on Ed's head repeatedly until Ed's as deep in the ground as he is.

"Your head's bottomless!" Eddy said in anger before Ed ran away.

"Belly bad, Eddy!" Ed said as he ran away.

"C'mere, you little...!" Eddy said as he chasing him.

"Belly!" Ed said as he cries and running away.

"Lovable oaf." Edd said as he smiles. "Oh well. Best begin my day, I suppose."

Edd walks to his closet. There, he selects various showering materials, including a bathrobe, a shower cap, some soap, and a loofah. The last thing he picks is his Saturday hat. He exits his room happily.

"And last but not least, the shower. Oh, how I adore its sprinkling splendor, its cascading cleansing, its steamy serenade. An imperative step to each and every day." Edd said as he opens the door and has to clutch to the doorknob to keep himself from falling. Somehow, his bathroom has disappeared. "MY BATHROOM! Demolished! Dismembered! Disintegrated! A sticky note." Edd grabs the sticky note and reads it.

_"Dear Eddward,_

_the shower is out of order due to renovations?_

_Have a nice day, love Mother and Father."_

Edd finished reading the note and looks back at his bathroom. "Oh, dear!" He said in shocked.

* * *

Outside of Eddy's house, Eddy throws Ed out his bedroom window.

"Scram, Ed!" Eddy yelled as he slamsthe window and heads back to bed.

Ed places his face against the window. "No lie, Eddy! It wasn't my fault!" He yelled.

"Beat it!" Eddy said as he tapes a copy of Jiggy Jiggy over Ed's face, and Ed smiles. Edd enters Eddy's room "Wrecker."

"Of all the inconsiderate! Without even a word, Mother and Father, in all their wisdom, felt it necessary to renovate our bathroom! I ask you! Do I even exist?" Edd asked as he explains about his bathroom.

Ed opens the door with his shoes. "Eddy! The belly is evil, the belly is cruel!" He yelled as Eddy throws his alarm clock at Ed.

"Eddy, I know this may be difficult and normally I wouldn't ask this of you, but, may I use your shower?" Edd asked. "I took the liberty of bringing my own toiletries. Mind you, I will require a clean towel, preferably cotton as poly-blends irritate my skin."

Ed is scratching at the door like a dog, when it suddenly slides open and Edd is tossed out.

"Hit the road!" Eddy yelled as Edd lands in some leaves before he closes the door again. "Windbag."

"Did your belly lie too, Double D?" Ed asked as Edd dusting himself off.

Not to be rude, Ed, but I desperately need to find a shower. Oh, messy messy messy." Edd said as he runs off.

"Eddy?" Ed asked.

While Eddy went back to sleep, the girl wakes up on his chair. She looks around his bedroom, she sees Eddy sleeping until he wakes up. 

"Morning, my name's Eddy." Eddy said as he greets the girl by introducing himself. "I'm really glad you're feeling alright, especially for the past few days. You had me and my friends worried there. I had to save you from falling."

"Thank you very much for saving me. Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Marissa." The girl said as she introduces herself as Marissa.

"Marissa, that's a nice name." Eddy said as he smiles.

"Thanks. It means "of the seas" in Latin." Marissa chuckles. "Tell me, how long have I've been passed out?"

"For a few days, we saw you floating down towards us and we had to save you." Eddy explained everything.

"Oh." Marissa said. "And who are your friends?"

"Ed and Double D." Eddy answers his friends' names. "Ed can be stupid but he's a great friend. He loves horror movies. And Double D, he's smart and also a great friend."

Marissa chuckles. "I would love to meet them." She said as she smiles.

"You can." Eddy said as he smiles. "But first, let me take a shower."

While Eddy's taking a shower, Marissa looks at Eddy's magazines and read them. Eddy walks out of his shower, ready to start the day.

"Oh yeah, baby, nothing like a shower to get you ready for a new day." Eddy said as Marissa smiles. Eddy looks at something at the window. "What the..."

Eddy goes over to the window and lifts the magazine. Outside, Ed is filling a tub with water from a hose.

"Look what I found on Nazz's lawn, Eddy!" Ed said as he gestures to the dirt pile formerly known as Edd. " It looks a lot like Double D."

Eddy sniggers and runs outside. He is about to mock when the scent reaches his nostrils.

"Pee-yew! You reek, sockhead." Eddy said as he covered his nose.

"He smells worse than the sandwich under my bed, Eddy!" Ed said as he smiles.

"You got that right, Lumpy! Or like your three-month-old gym socks." Eddy said as he smiles. 

"Or like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy?" Ed said as he laughs.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can we get on with this, please?" Edd asked in annoyed.

Ed picks up Edd and drops him into the tub. The water almost immediately turns into sludge.

Ed pulls out a grater. "Let's get that custard out of your belly button, mister!" He said while Edd shivers as Ed approaches.

"Wait, Ed. Lemme go get a camera!" Eddy said as he laughs.

Marissa walks outside and finds them funny. She started laughing.

"You okay?" Eddy asked Marissa.

"Yeah! How funny you guys are!" Marissa said as she laughs.

Ed and Edd are shocked that Marissa is actually awake.

"Good lord, you're awake." Edd said in shocked.

"Yes. My name is Marissa." Marissa introduced herself to them. "I would like to thank you boys for saving me."

"It's my pleasure, Marissa." Edd said before he introduces himself. "My name is Edd, but with two Ds."

"And I'm Ed." Ed introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you too." Marissa said as she smiles.

After Edd got his "bath", he returns to his home to get dress. Marissa looks out of the street of the Cul-de-Sac for the first time.

"So, you guys live around here?" Marissa asked about the Cul-de-Sac.

"Yeah, the Cul-de-Sac is our home. We have great memories here." Eddy said as he smiles.

"That's right, Eddy. Remember that you tell Sarah and Jimmy where babies come from?" Edd asked if Eddy remembers that day.

"Oh, yeah." Eddy answers as he remembers that day.

"That's easy!" Ed said as he explains where babies come from. "Babies come from storks! They fly through the night, carrying bundles of joy in their beaks that..."

Eddy grabs Ed's head and throw it to his bedroom. Ed went after it.

"That's not how babies come from, Ed." Eddy yelled in anger.

"Do you know?" Marissa asked as she smiles.

"Let's do into my garage." Eddy said as Marissa smiles and walks into his garage.

Inside, Eddy turns on a bare bulb in his otherwise darkened garage.

"Okay, here it is." Eddy said as he's about to tell Marissa. " Do you know that lint you find in your belly button? Well if you don't clean it out, it grows! And when it gets big enough, it runs away behind the couch! It waits there, jiggling, and gets even bigger! Then, it grows into a baby, and at night they come out and feed on table scraps! That's why babies smell so bad."

Marissa laughs at Eddy's story and rumor. The Eds discovers that she's special.

"I'm sorry, but that is very silly!" Marissa said while smiling.

"Yeah. Funnier than Double D's middle name." Eddy said as Edd became shocked.

"Eddy, no!" Edd yelled.

"What is his middle name?" Marissa asked as she laughs.

"Marion!" Eddy said as he laughs, revealing Edd's middle name.

"Marion?!" Marissa asked as she laughs. "You gotta be kidding me! That's a girl's name!"

"I know, right?!" Eddy said in agreement.

"Oh, oh! I remember something! That time when we were making a time capsule!" Ed said as he remembers something.

"Oh, yeah! I remember! I hold this!" Eddy said as he carrying a jug.

"My dear friend, the jug." Ed said as he remembers it.

"That's a pitcher, Ed." Edd said about the jug. "And it's quite familiar to many of our Ed-ventures!"

"It's from when you had the hiccups, Double D!" Eddy said to Edd. "Remember?" 

Edd was shocked about the hiccups part. "Hiccups? Me?" He asked in shocked.

"It lasted for two days!" Eddy said to Edd.

" I'm sure I would have remembered involuntary spasms of my own diaphragm, Eddy." Edd said as he objecting it.

"I just remembered something I forgot!" Ed said as he holds a spatula. " See? A flipper."

"That's a spatula, Ed." Edd said as he smiles.

"Why that?" Marissa asked while raising an eyebrow.

"It reminds me of when we made that giant pancake!" Ed said as he smiles.

"But, we never made a giant pancake!" Eddy said in anger.

"Did too!" Ed said to Eddy. "Proof: a flipper."

"Wow, you boys have great memories together, huh?" Marissa asked as she smiles.

"Yes." Eddy answers. "Those were the good old days. Like that time when we disassembled the universe."

"Good one, Eddy!" Edd said to Eddy as he turns to Marissa. "You see, we've stumbled into a bizarre universe that defies the laws of physics. Like Jonny who has Plank for a head and is carrying his own head around, Nazz who has a large body of a purple reptile, briefly experience levitation and Rolf with three heads coming from behind the wall revealing static."

"Wow." Marissa said as she smiles. "Tell me more of your memories."

"Oh, that city we built. Edtropolis!" Eddy said as he remembers the city they built one time.

"Good choice! And that ride we built, Requiem for a Whiplash?" Edd said as he remembers the ride.

"You boys built a ride?" Marissa asked as she smiles.

"Yeah, it's kinda fun." Eddy said as he smiles. Until he gets an idea. "Let's built that ride again. And this time, it's for fun!"

"Okay, Eddy. Let's built it again." Edd said as he agreed.

"Hurray!" Ed said as he smiles.

* * *

At the high hills of the Junkyard, the Eds finished rebuilding Requiem of a Whiplash. The Eds and Marissa hop onto a shopping cart.

"Here we go." Eddy said as he smiles.

Edd pulls the wires that hold the cart back. The cart starts to move onto the ride.

"Here it comes!" Edd said as he smiles

"Oh boy!" Ed said while smiling.

"Here we go!" Eddy yelled thrilling.

The ride starts. The Eds and Marissa go down the hill full tilt.

"Faster, pussy, faster!" Ed yelled as he smiles.

"Ed, give it a break, will ya?!" Eddy shouted at Ed while smiling.

"You got it, Eddy!" Ed said.

Ed sticks his head out behind and rips up the boards with his teeth. The cart goes off a hill and the Eds and Marissa fall out. Eddy lands on the board with Marissa. Edd lands on top of him. Ed lands on top of both of his friends.

"Giddyap, horsey!" Ed said as the cart land on top of them and flips right-side-up. The wheels fall off and the axles spark against the wood. "Let's sing a song!"

The cart slides into a giant half-cylinder and stops dead. The cylinder tips over and points at the sky. A ticking, like that of a time bomb, is heard.

"Oh dear. Curse my avid inventing." Edd said.

"What?" Eddy asked as the bell rings.

A bedspring shoots the Eds and Marissa skyward. Somewhere far away from Peach Creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the second part of The Ed-Touchables. I hope you'll enjoy it.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing into the middle of nowhere, Marissa reveals her story how did she fall from the sky. The Eds and Marissa decided to travel to find Tombanus. Along the way, they meet three kids named Verity, Toby and Jake, who joined them on their new adventure.
> 
> While spending a night in the motel, the Eds reveal their secrets to each other - they are moving to England, China and Canada.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, the cart crashes. The Eds and Marissa gets up as they looked around the place after crawling out of the cart. 

"Wow, that was amazing!" Marissa said as she smiles. "Have you guys done that before?"

"We made scams for money." Edd answers as he smiles.

"Really? You guys must be creative, huh?" Marissa asked politely.

"Some succeeded, some failed." Eddy said as he smiles.

"Says to somoeone about a séance." Ed said as he smiles about remembering about the séance.

"Well done, Ed!" Edd said as he smiles.

"What happened?" Marissa asked as she smiles.

"You see, Sarah barged in and dragged Ed upstairs to make him get his sock out of her room. It caused Rolf, Jonny, and Plank to demand a refund." Eddy explains the scam.

"And also, there was that time you recycled your scam." Edd said as he remembers one scam.

"You did?" Marissa asked as she smiles.

"Yeah," Eddy answers. "First, it was Raccoon Round-Up, then Mutant Land, Meat Mania, Cockroach Country, Jogging Pants World, Fridge Land, and Bathroom World."

"Wow. I can ever imagine that." Marissa said as she smiles.

As the Eds smiles, but then they were wondering where did Marissa come from. Eddy decided to asked her.

"Marissa, where are you from, anyway?" Eddy asked Marissa about her whereabouts.

"Oh, I'm from San Deigo." Marissa answered as the Eds are shocked.

"You're from there?" Edd asked.

"Yep, born and raised." Marissa answers as she explains how did she fell out of the sky. "I used to live with my parents and we were very happy. But when my mother and father died, I was all alone. The only thing that kept me going was filmmaking and modeling." 

"You make movies?" Ed asked as he smiles.

"You're a model?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. I love doing them both." Marissa answers to them both smiling, but she frowns a bit. "But then, one day everything changed. That was the day the men came and took me away."

"They kidnapped you?!" They asked in shocked.

"Yes." Marissa answers. "The man with the dark glasses was responsible for it. His name is Colonel Wilson."

"I don't like him!" Ed said in sadness.

"We all don't, stupid." Eddy said to Ed.

"He wants to get the Statue of Morality to become immortal so he can use the power of Tombanus to rule the world."

"Tombanus? The Castle in the Sky?" Edd asked about the Castle in the Sky.

"Of course!" Eddy said as he gets an idea. "Marissa, do you know how can we get there?"

Marissa was shocked that the Eds actually want to travel to Tombanus. "Yeah, I know how to get there, I also know how can we gain entrance. We can get inside and find it before he will." She said while smiling.

"Well then, lead the way, Marissa!" Eddy said as he smiles. 

Marissa smiles at Eddy. She blushed and ends up falling in love with him. "Okay, come on! To the adventure!" She yelled as she runs off to guide the Eds.

"The adventure awaits!" Eddy yelled as he runs off in excitement.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Ed said while running off as well.

"Wait for me, fellows!" Edd said while running off after his friends.

* * *

Somewhere in the sky, a huge airship has flew by, it's the same one where Marissa was in. A man walks in. A man named Colonel Wilson. He is a cruel, greedy, selfish, ruthless and manipulative man. His skin is normal and has a bald head. He wears a suit with an overcoat, and a brown necktie with navy blue stripes.

"Mason!" Colonel Wilson yelled as Sergeant Mason walked by his side.

"Sir!" Sergeant Mason said as she salutes.

"What news of the girl?" Colonel Wilson asked as he looks at the screens.

"Still disappeared, sir. She has been missing since a couple of weeks ago." Sergeant Mason replies. "Do we have a plan?"

"We need to find her, so we can go to Tombanus." Colonel Wilson replies about his plan. "We must succeed our search and find the Statue of Morality. With its power, we will become an invincible, indestructable, immortal being!"

* * *

In the forest, The Eds and Marissa are enjoying their trip. 

"Isn't this exciting, my friends? We're here to enjoy mother nature." Edd said as he smiles.

"Man, this is so boring? Why did I even come here? This nature thing doesn't help me find any ideas for a new scam." Eddy said as he's bored. Marissa smiles and finds Eddy funny.

"Now, now Eddy, sometimes we have to take a break from scams to see the wonders of nature." Edd said as he smiles.

"Oh, oh! I remember one event in our life!" Ed said as he smiles. "Remember Eds' Piggy Bank Smashing Service?"

"Oooh, a Piggy Bank Smashing Service?" Marissa asked as she smiles. "Tell me about it."

"It's called The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper. It was a scam." Eddy explains to Marissa. "The purpose of it was to have money removed from the kids' piggy banks for them on Piggy Bank Day without the need of smashing the banks themselves. It starts by polishing the piggy bank, then it goes inside and is supposed to be secretly smashed by Double D with a mallet and the money is then given to the customer."

"The scam was ruined when Ed tore off the side of the structure revealing that I about to smash Jimmy's piggy bank." Edd explains the rest. "I was feeling ashamed of myself and broke into tears, so I've began apologizing."

"Aw, so it was a mistake." Marissa said as she smiles. "So, what else did you guys do?"

"Oh! I know one more." Eddy said as he remembers. "The time we switch each others lifestyles after a game of Truth or Dare! I was Double D, Ed was me, and Double D was Ed."

"Now that day was fun for the three of us." Edd said as he smiles. "Until, Sarah took me home to clean your room, Ed! I even fell into your gravy filled bathtub!"

Marissa burst into laughter as she turns to Ed and Eddy. "And, what about you two?" She asked as she chuckles.

"I bursts into Double D's house and locks his bedroom door." Eddy replies. "Until, Double D had installed a security system that automatically unlocks a door when an intruder locks myself in, giving Kevin the opportunity to thrash me!"

"And you, Ed?" Marissa asked.

"Jonny dared me to become Plank, and Plank to become Eddy." Ed replies as Marissa burst into laughter.

"Oh my god!" Marissa said as she smiles. "Tell me more about your previous Ed-ventures."

"Okay." Edd said as he smiles. "Let's sit down for a moment."

As they sits down on the logs to catch a breather, Marissa gives them a thumb's up to let them speak.

"Okay, you see, we went on a bug hunt one time to find some insects. Ed carries a shovel and we were wearing gloves and boots. Double D is happy and impressed with the bounty of nature, but me and Ed are slightly scared, as strange noises can be heard around them. In addition to this, the forest is growing darker and foggier as they venture further in. I was scared and fed up, decides to leave the expedition, and heads off in another direction. Few seconds later, a scream is heard from where I was. Ed and Double D rush over and find me staring at a giant spiderweb." Eddy said as he explains one of his ed-ventures

Both Ed and Double D were shocked what's Eddy remembering the day - The day they have their first encounter with the Kanker Sisters.

"Tell me more." Marissa said to him to keep going.

"Okay." Eddy said before he continues. "While I was terrified by the web, Ed and Double D have much different reactions. Both of them are in awe of how gigantic the web is. I suggests that we must go, but I saw Ed has climbed onto the web and bounce on it. I was entertained by it, but I wanted Ed to come down."

"I was annoyed because Ed was disturbing the environment." Edd said as he continues to story. "That was until, we hear voices chanting and we become scared. Ed tries to break free of the web, but finds out he is caught like a fly."

"We tried and pull him down quickly. So, we reach up and yank, and after some straining, Ed comes down." Eddy said to Marissa by continue the story. "The voices are still chanting, however, and our first priority was to get away from them. We quickly run away from them only to almost run into a hollow, out of which peer three pairs of yellowish eyes. This process is repeated until the we back against a tree and scream."

"Oh my. Sounds like you made a first encounter with the Kanker Sisters." Marissa said.

"What? You know them?" Ed asked in shocked.

"My ex-boyfriend knows them." Marissa replies to the Eds. "He was a jerk who cheated on me."

"Hey!" The voice yelled.

The Eds and Marissa sees the girl on the bridge. She wears a dark pink t-shirt with a black semi-circle on it, white shorts over black and blue leggings, pink shoes with black straps, white bows and soles, and a white backpack with one strap tied in a knot. She also wears a black leather jacket.

"What are you guys doing down there?!" The girl asked.

"We're on a field trip!" Edd replies to the girl.

"Wait, you're from Mellowbrooke High!" Eddy said as he notices the girl.

"So, I'm starting next week. You're starting Peach Creek High?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Maybe." Edd replies nervously as Ed and Eddy are beginning suspicious about him.

Marissa looks at the girl and remembers her. "Verity?" She asked in shocked.

"Marissa? Sorry about that, girl. I didn't know you're with those three boys." The girl named Verity said.

"It's okay." Marissa said. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom and I fought each other... physically and verbally. She kicked me out after I disobeyed her orders." Verity answers. "And you?"

"Colonel Wilson kidnapped me. I've escaped." Marissa replies.

"What?! That old fart is seeking immortality!" Verity said about Colonel Wilson.

"Yeah." Verity said.

"I'm sorry. You two knew each other?" Edd asked.

"Eds, this is Verity, my childhood friend. We grew up together. You can say that she's my first kiss." Marissa said as she blushes.

"First kiss?" Eddy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when we were ten, we were playing Truth or Dare with all our classmates and our boyfriends. My ex dares us to kiss." Marissa explained about past.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual and it's just a little kiss. So, tell me your names." Verity said as she smiles.

"I'm Ed." Ed said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Edd also but with two Ds, call me Double D." Edd said as he introduced himself.

"And I'm Eddy." Eddy said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you three. Call me Verity. I'm from Mellowbrooke. I came out here in the woods to see the wonders of nature." Verity said as she smiles.

"Really? We're going to find Tombanus." Eddy said as he smiles.

"No way! The Castle in the Sky is amazing. I can come along if you want." Verity said as she smiles.

"Of course you can, Verity." Eddy said as he smiles.

"Eddy, we barely even know her." Edd said to Eddy.

"So, we can get to know her." Eddy said.

"You three should get to know her." Marissa said as she smiles before turning to Verity. "Where are you staying?"

"At the motel." Verity answers to Marissa. "C'mon, I'll show you."

The Eds and Marissa climbed up the ladder to the bridge, so they can follow Verity to the motel. Edd, however, feels worried about telling both Ed and Eddy that he can't attend Peach Creek High School with them. Both Ed and Eddy wonders what's up with him, all Verity asked was about school and he just replied maybe.

"Girls, hold on for a minute." Eddy said to the girls as he holds Edd for a minute. "What's going on with you?! Verity asked you if you're attending Peach Creek High, and you said maybe! Are you hiding something from us?"

Edd was shocked about his secret. "No, nothing's hidden from you two." He replies nervously. 

"Oh yeah? Two days ago, me and Ed broke into your house while you were away, and we find THIS!" Eddy yelled as he shows him the picture of him in England. "Explain, now!"

"Oh for heaven's sakes Eddy, my parents won't let me attend the same school with you because they're shipping me off to school in England!" Edd said as he reveals his secret. 

"What?" Eddy asked in shocked.

"I'm moving, and they won't let me be your friend anymore! That's why!" Edd said in tears.

"What's she got against me?" Eddy asked quietly.

"What?" Edd asked in shocked and tears.

"Tell me, what's she got against me?!" Eddy asked repeatedly in anger.

"She said you're a bad influence..." Edd answered until he got cut off.

"Bad influence, my butt! How many times have I told you: never listen to your parents!?" Eddy said in tears and anger at Edd.

"But, Eddy, they threatened to cut off my allowance." Edd said to Eddy before walking away. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

When the sun is setting, The Eds, Marissa and Verity arrived at the motel. Eddy, however, decided to look at the ocean.

"Eddy? Aren't you gonna come inside?" Marissa asked Eddy in worried.

Eddy ignores them as he sits down quietly and looks at the ocean. Edd felt sorry for telling him, but he had no choice. He decided to give him some space. While looking at the ocean, Eddy got a text from his father.

_"Hey, sport. We just wanted to tell you that we're going to Canada. Let me know you'll message me, K, bud?"_

Eddy was shocked about what his father's saying. He's moving to Canada and is shocked. Ed was shocked when he got a text about moving to China.

In the motel, Verity introduced Edd to her boyfriend Toby, a student who won a grand prize for his research on dimensions, and Jake, a fun-loving and friendly jock. He explains to them more of his ed-ventures.

"So, you're telling me that you done more of these Ed-ventures like Mucky Boys, Ed's in the bad mood, the Kankers search for their Ship in the Bottle, Ed Telethon, Ed's stinky cheese and a Jewelry store?" Toby asked about his and the Eds' past.

"Yes, and please don't make me start on Jimmy's Revenge on us." Edd replies to Verity.

"Tell us." Jake said as he smiles. 

"Eddy gave him a wedgie and we were framed for ruining Friendship Day for the kids." Edd explained. "I mean, Jimmy has been shown to have a dark side ever since Eddy once mentored him in the art of scamming."

"What was going on with you three?" Marissa asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I told them that I can't be friends with them anymore because I'm moving to England."

"No!" Verity and Marissa said in shocked.

"Come on, don't move, you three are actually awesome." Jake said to them.

"Well, I'm moving to Canada, and Ed told me that he's moving to China!" Eddy said as he and Ed entered.

"Y...You're moving?" Edd asked.

"Yep." Eddy replies.

"I don't wanna go, Eddy!" Ed said in tears as he begins to cry.

Edd, Eddy, Marissa, Verity, Jake and Toby are sadden about it. Marissa's unable to tell Eddy that she's in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the third chapter of The Ed-Touchables story. I hope you'll enjoy it.


	4. Beach Fistful of Ed/Eddy and Marissa's moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beach, Verity kissed Edd to make Toby jealous, but instead it caused a fight that scares them away. Eddy, who's still mad at Edd for ending their friendship, finds Marissa in the woods and have a moment with her.

The next day, The Eds, Marissa, Verity, Jake and Toby cheered up for a bit. The beach is across the street from the motel, so they ended up decided to have fun for a while. Eddy jumped into the ocean with Jake for fun. Ed is chasing Marissa around for fun. Marissa laughs while running. Toby's reading his book. Verity's watching the ocean. Edd watches everyone having fun while sitting with Verity.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edd asked while smiling.

"Yeah, too bad you three are leaving for different countries around the world." Verity said while smiling.

"Yeah." Edd said as he feel sad for a bit.

When Ed run up the docks, he jumped cannonball and splashed Edd as he accidentally slapped Verity.

"Ow!" Verity said as she feels her face in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Verity!" Edd said in shocked.

"It's okay. It's an accident!" Verity said while smiling. "Is that remind you of something in your past?"

"Of course!" Edd replies. "I remember, I'm blurred, bewildered, befuddled at this maylay of misinterpretation! First, when my book plunged onto the top of Lee's foot–a fortuitous mishap, I assured them–yet that's the seed of fear."

But then, Edd closed his eyes in sadness. Verity was worried and feels bad for him. So, Edd decided to continue.

"Then Rolf, oh, dear Rolf, in need of a new pencil! His worn, old, unusable! I was only to happy to provide him with one. Another regrettable blunder! As would be the one that happened next! Remembering Mother had packed my lunch with a slice of her heavenly apple crumble pie, I thought the best thing to compose this conflict would be to share it. Not again! Again, my good intentions were cowed by my gawkish demeanor! Then came the hardest blow of all!" Edd said as he continues the story.

"And then, what happened?" Verity asked.

"My dear friend lost his hope and faith because of my stumblings! Enough was enough. I could see it was up to me to vindicate myself. So in order to do this, I needed to remove the chair that separated our beloved friendship. Couldn't they see? How am I to blame? It's so obvious! Is it me? But I'm a pacifist!" Edd said as he finished the story.

"So, you were the school tough guy after a scuffle with the infamous Lee Kanker?" Verity asked.

"Yes!" Edd replied.

"Wow. Thanks for telling me that." Verity said as she begins to flirt with him. "You're bad."

Edd was shocked about what Verity's flirting with him. "Uh, what?" he asked uncomfortably.

"You're so bad, it makes me wanna kiss you." Verity said as she lean in to kiss Edd.

Toby sees them and he ran to them, very angrily. "You traitorous dork!" He yelled in anger.

"Toby?!" Edd asked in shocked as Ed, Eddy, Jake and Marissa sees them arguing.

"I saw you two kissing! Verity, is it because I cheated on you?! I said I was sorry!" Toby said in anger.

Edd was shocked. " Wait, you two cheated on each other?" He asked.

"I met this girl named Emily. She's a hippie who wanted to defend nature. She kissed me and I was shocked." Toby explained to Edd.

"And I wanted to get back at him by kissing Double D. And I did." Verity said with a smile.

"In that case, C'mere, Sockhead!" Toby said in anger and prepare to beat him up, scaring Edd.

Edd sees Marissa and walked towards her. "Marissa? You cetainly can't believe..." He interupted when Ed, wearing an angry look on his face, steps in front of Marissa.

"Stay away! Stay away from her, you meanie!" Ed said in anger.

Verity was shocked that what did they said. It's true, their stories are actually true. Marissa, Toby and Jake are shocked.

"Dude, he called Double D a meanie! So it is true!" Jake said in shocked.

"Ed! My dear friend! How can you say that?" Edd asked in shocked what Ed said.

"We are friends no more! My mom says I can't be chums with a Smarty McWomanizer like you!" Ed cried in anger.

Ed's heart wells up in his throat and breaks and he swallows it. Edd melts. Both begin to cry. Ed charged as Edd stand up as he wiped his tears from his eyes.

"This ends now!" Edd said in anger.

Their beatdown has begun. Eddy, in shocking as he remembered the last time, saw Marissa, Verity, Jake and Toby walking away.

"Run away!" Ed said as he digs his way out and escapes.

"Ed! Wait!" Eddy yelled.

"Come back here, you!" Edd said in anger.

"Now's our chance! Let's get outta here!" Jake said.

Marissa, Verity, Jake and Toby run away from the Eds, afraid of Edd and Ed's fighting as their story is true.

"Wait! Come back!" Edd said before he turned to Edd with a mad look."Why did you do that?! This trip is going well until you announcing our friendship's over! It's like our scams all over again!"

"You and your nefarious scams! If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button of our final scam!" Edd yelled.

"Why don't you let it go on that scam?! We've finished all that stuff years ago!" Eddy yelled in anger.

"That was 10 years ago!" Edd yelled.

"Why don't you just go home? Back to Peach Creek." Eddy said.

"Maybe, I will! And you're coming with me." Edd said before he grabs Eddy's hand.

Eddy slapped Edd's hand away. "No, I'm not! I'm going to find Marissa!" He said and left the beach.

Edd felt regret after the fight that he and Ed had, and he ended his friendship with the Eds. He decided not to give up and continue the adventure.

Eddy was walking in the woods at night, he sees Marissa sitting on the log, nearing the river. She covered her eyes while she's crying.

"M...Marissa?" Eddy asked wondering if she's mad at him.

"Hey Eddy. I’m really, really sorry for running away. Was that part of your past together?" Marissa asked as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah." Eddy said as he sits down with her.

"Tell me more. I kinda need to cheer up." Marissa said.

"Okay." Eddy said. "We were doing a scam called Triple E Free Driving School. It failed Sarah rang the bell and Ed went to take care of her while not letting Jimmy get in the way."

"So, those two were competing who's the best caretaker, what happened to the scam anyway?" Marissa asked.

"Well, Jimmy becomes Double D's caretaker when he's sick. So, I decided to bail on the scam and watch TV." Eddy said.

Marissa smiles and laughs a bit. She's starting to cheered up a little bit.

"What else?" Marissa asked.

"One time Sarah trusts Ed with her allowance money to purchase some fudge for her and Jimmy, but instead he ends up buying jawbreakers due to my interference. I made a scam called Wedgies" Eddy said smiling.

"Wedgies?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. But then, I was hanging from a tree branch by his underwear could be smacked in the chin with a teeter-totter, sending him flying, for just one cent. I was betrayed. When I convinced them to let me down, they said no." Eddy said.

"What happened after that?" Marissa asked.

"I ignored their apologies for a week and watch TV." Eddy said.

"What else?" Marissa asked smiling.

"Well, I came up with a scam called Ed's Sea Adventure." Eddy said smiling.

"Wow. A sea-themed amusement park. How did that failed?" Marissa asked smiling.

"Johnny paid in coconuts." Eddy said smiling.

Marissa's finally cheering up. And what else?" she asked.

"Well, we were attending our first school dance. Me and Ed were helping Double D to get ready for the dance by making him practice asking for a dance on a mannequin." Eddy said.

"You were helping him?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Eddy said.

"Aww, that's the nicest thing you ever done." Marissa said smiling. "What else is there?"

"During the winter season, Double D and Jimmy create a safety club to help people avoid injuries, but Jimmy quits to form his own. Before it happened, we made a scam called Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon. By the end of the school day, there was a biggest threat. We were trapped behind icy bars in a cage." Eddy said. "My tongue gets frozen by that time."

"What happened?" Marissa asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom until I don't gotta go that time." Eddy said.

Marissa busted out laughing at Eddy for fun. "Oh my god, you are so funny!" She said smiling.

"Really?" Eddy asked smiling.

"Yeah, that one's my favorite. You wet yourself!" Marissa said happily before she kissed Eddy.

"What was that?" Eddy asked blushing red.

"Well, it's just that, I actually like you a lot." Marissa said smiling. "If you're not moving, wanna go out with me, boyfriend?"

Eddy was shocked what Marissa's saying. He just got himself a new girlfriend. Before she woke up, Eddy broke up with Nazz while she's at camp. He smiles. "Sure, we can go out, girlfriend." He said.

Marissa smiles at Eddy and they kiss.

"Eddy, I want you to hold on something for me if I get kidnapped." Marissa said smiling.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

Marissa grabs something from her coat pocket, revealing a crystal necklace.

"Whoa." Eddy said smiling.

"Pretty cool, huh? The rocks in Tombanus hold traces of the aetherium element, I discovered that it's made of the same material." Marissa said.

"Why're you shoiwing it to me?" Eddy asked.

"When Colonel Wilson captured me and my friends, I want you to hold on the necklace for me." Marissa said as she gives the necklace to Eddy. "It's yours for a while."

Eddy smiles at Marissa and accepts to hold onto the necklace. "Thanks." He said and put the necklace in his pocket.

Marissa smiles. "I'm gonna get some wood, so we can set up camp." She said before walking away.

"Take your time." Eddy said.

Marissa smiles at him before running off to get some firewood. Eddy smiles and happy that he got his first kiss. However, he feels a bit sleepy and decided to have a rest. He closed his eyes and have a snooze.


	6. Adventure on the Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going on their separate ways with Max and Emily, The Eds ended up on a riverboat where they meet a fifteen-year-old captain who takes them to the mountain that leads a gateway to Tombanus. While on the way, the Eds discovers the captain's past.

The Eds were screaming at the Vampire. A captain walks to them as he heards them screaming. He is actually a fifteen-year-old boy with blue hair, purple eyelids and green eyes. When he enters the rom they were in and turns on the light, revealing that the Vampire is actually a statue.

"Wait, it's a statue!" Eddy yelled in anger.

"Good lord, I thought it was real." Edd said as he felt relives.

"Aww, it's sucks." Ed said in sadness.

"Speaking of which, where are we?" Eddy asked about the place.

The Eds discovers that they're on a boat. They sees a fifteen-year-old captain seeing them.

"Good lord, we're trespassing onto the boat!" Edd said in shocked.

The captain laughs at the Eds. "Hello! Your tiny little brains probably can't understand me. So, I will speak slowly, so that you may process the welcoming tones of my voice." He said slowly while smiling.

"You know we can understand you perfectly, right?" Eddy asked in annoyed.

"Oh really? No disrespect. So, what brings you guys to my boat?" The captain asked while smiling.

"We're going to the Mountain of Tombanus." Ed answers the captain's question.

"He's right, we want to know if you can follow the light from this crystal." Eddy said as he holds the crystal.

"Why didn't you say so? Welcome aboard." The captain said in agreement and welcome the Eds. "Captain Lorcan Darcy, at your service."

Eddy was shocked about the Captain's name. "No way! You're THE Lorcan Darcy?" He asked in shocked.

"Yep." Lorcan answers while smiling.

"Good lord, it's really him!" Edd said while smiling. "We're the Eds, we're your biggest fans. We saw all of your comedy videos on the internet."

"Oh, well, you three are good taste. You three must be starving." Lorcan said while smiling. "I got some milk and cookies if you guys want some because it's all I got."

"We don't mind." Eddy said while smiling.

Lorcan grabs some milk and cookies for the Eds to have. "So, where're you guys from anyway?" He asked.

"We're from Peach Creek." Ed answers to Lorcan.

"Peach Creek? I know it well, me and my siblings done a show there one time." Lorcan said while smiling.

"You were in show business?" Ed asked in shocked.

"Oh, yeah. The Darcy Kids were a huge hit. We've play them all from Broadway to Timbuktu and back again." Lorcan answers to Ed.

"Good lord, The Darcy Kids. I remembered now!" Edd said as he remembers. "You six were great performers."

"We were, til last year." Lorcan said as he remembers what happened last year.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

"It was last summer. We were performing at Iowa State Fair, we got into a huge fight about what're we gonna sing: Rocks or Swings. When Cillian ended up given me a black eye, I was shocked and end up getting mad at him before leaving." Lorcan explained what happened to him. "So, I found this boat, repaired it and sail off. I cut ties with the others."

"Okay, I looked up the other fives of The Darcy Kids." Edd said while searching on his phone. "Ever since last year, you guys pursue independent endeavors: Cillian writes _"The Legacy of The Darcy Triplets" ,_ The first novel about The Darcy Triplets, Lilly is a fashion designer, Ellie and Kino are in England for Boarding School and Nathan is now doing ventriloquism."

"So, what's your plan now, Lorcan?" Ed asked.

"Gonna lay low. Might go to school." Lorcan answers to Ed's question.

"We know a school you should go." Eddy said. "Peach Creek High."

Lorcan likes the idea about going to school in Peach Creek. "Okay, I'll go to school there." He said while smiling.

"Alright!" Ed said while smiling.

"So, relax for a bit you three, I'm gonna go out and get some coal for some steam." Lorcan said as he smiles. "I'll be right back."

Lorcan walks out of the boat to get some coal for the trip.


End file.
